I'm NOT Your Family
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: [DISCONTINUE] FF ini akan diedit dan dipindah ke WATTPAD untuk dijadikan original story untuk yang ingin baca silahkan kunjungi shokundayo. Terima kasih
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm NOT Your Family!**_

 _ **ShokunDAYO**_

 _ **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuHina slight SasuKarin**_

 _ **STANDART WARNING APPLIED, SPORADIC UPDATE!(MAYBE)**_

.

.

.

 _ **HINATA's POV**_

ASTAGA! Ibu macam apa aku ini? Kenapa aku bisa sangat telat dalam hari yang penting ini? Mengecek jam tanganku untuk yang sekian kalinya. Aku sadar bahwa mungkin saja kedatanganku ini akan sia-sia karena acara recital piano tersebut sudah mau berakhir. Satu langkah lagi, satu langkah lagi, mengulang kalimat bagai mantra yang menyimpan secercah keajaiban, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilanku yang acak-acakan ditambah dengan stocking warna hitam yang sudah robek disana-sini dan highheels putih yang kutenteng ditangan kananku. Mungkin saja bagi orang yang melihatku saat ini, aku terlihat seperti wanita putus asa sedang mengejar seorang pencopet yang mengambil dompetku. Jujur saja aku lebih memilih scenario itu ketimbang apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Bayangkan saja AKU TELAT UNTUK MENGHADIRI ACARA RESITAL PIANO ANAKKU SENDIRI!

 _Oh please!_ Satu langkah lagi—hanya satu langkah lagi. . . .

Bersorak gembira ketika melihat gerbang besar yang ada diujung jalan. Aku berusaha mati-matian merapikan penampilanku yang sudah tidak karuan lagi. Belum sempat aku mengikat rambutku untuk mengakali bentuknya yang sudah seperti sarang burung. Aku melihat suamiku dan—bolehkan aku menyebutnya seorang penyihir jahat? Karin, mantan kekasih suamiku sudah berdiri didepan gerbang bersama anak laki-laki semata wayangku yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena suatu kesalahan yang sudah aku lakukan.

"Sayang, Mama mi—" aku mencoba tidak mengurbis pasangan itu dan langsung menghampiri putraku untuk meminta maaf. Aku terkejut ketika dia menampik tanganku dan bersikap manja pada Karin. Karin pun berjongkok mesejajarkan tubuhnya dengan putraku sembari mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Dia mencoba membuatnya berhenti menangis dan disini aku sebagai ibu kandungnya hanya bisa melihat dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Darimana kau? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Gemetaran mendengar suamiku yang tiba-tiba bersuara dengan nada yang dingin. Aku meneguk ludah khawatir mengetahui bahwa dia sudah benar-benar marah padaku. Mencoba mencari keberanian untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan menolehkan wajahku dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata onixnya yang mengebor langsung mencari penjelasan. Aku menghela nafasku pasrah. Sepertinya aku memang harus memberitahukan alasanku padanya dan mungkin—mungkin saja setelah itu kita akan kembali baik-baik saja. Ya, hanya baik-baik saja.

"Sayang, aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi tolong dengar dulu penjelasanku—" Pintaku memohon padanya. Oh tuhan, kenapa harus aku yang selalu memohon padanya? Ini bukan salahku! Melihatnya yang memandangku seolah-olah aku tak pantas berada disini benar-benar membuatku yakin bahwa apapun yang keluar dari mulutku ini tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

"Penjelasan apa? Bahwa dirimu terjebak macet dan tidak dapat dating tepat waktu? _BULLSHIT,_ HINATA! Tak bisakah kau datang lebih pagi?" Memutar bola mataku bosan dengan nada suara tinggi yang akhir-akhir ini sering kudengar. Aku melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Karin yang mencoba menenangkan emosi suamiku dengan mengusap-usap lengan terbalut jas Armani biru dongkernya. Mengangkat satu alisnya menantangku yang sudah bersiap untuk mencakar mukanya yang penuh dengan produk kecantikan. Lamunanku buyar ketika Sasuke kembali memanggilku dengan teriakannya yang kasar.

"HINATA!" Kembali memfokuskan perhatianku padanya tidak lupa dengan pandangan menusuk yang jika bisa membunuh mungkin dirinya sudah terkubur sepuluh kaki didalam tanah. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi bahwa dia marah padaku atau tidak. Cukup, oke? Aku sudah lelah menjadi kambing hitamnya. Aku berpikir bahwa akhir-akhir ini sikapnya kepadaku memang rencananya untuk membuatku menjauh darinya dan BRAVO! Kau berhasil, Sasuke! Dua jempol untukmu, andai bukan karena putra kita—oh tidak putraku maksudnya, mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"Kau berbohong, Mama." Aku menoleh cepat mendengar suara kecil putraku yang masih tersedu-sedu. Oh tidak sayang, jangan menangis, mendengarmu menangis membuat hatiku menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Aku memang tidak peduli jika suamiku kecewa dan marah padaku, tetapi putraku? Itu merupakan suatu cerita yang lain. "Kau berjanji kau akan datang melihatku bermain piano—",

"Sayang, kumohon dengarkan Mama sebentar. Saat datang kesini, Mama—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU DENGAR! KENAPA MAMA? KENAPA? KAU TIDAK DATANG KE ACARA SEKOLAHKU. KAU JUGA TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERBOLEHKANKU MEMBELI KUE DILUAR. KAU SELALU MEMBUATKAN KUE YANG TIDAK ENAK RASANYA! KAU—KAU—AKU TIDAK MAU MEMANGGILMU MAMA LAGI! AKU BERHARAP BAHWA KARIN ADALAH MAMAKU BUKAN DIRIMU!" Aku terhenyak mendengar pengakuan histeris dari putraku. Jadi selama ini apa yang kulakukan untukmu tidak cukup? Tak tahukah kau bahwa—

"Dan aku berharap istriku adalah KARIN." Tambah Sasuke yang akan segera menjadi mantan suamiku. Aku jamin itu.

Dengan bom yang sudah dijatuhkan, mereka meninggalku untuk merayakan penampilan fantastis putraku—oh mantan putraku disalah satu restoran mewah yang ada dijantung kota. Suami dan putraku membenciku. Mereka membuatnya cukup jelas dengan memilih Karin daripada aku, istri sah dan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Cukup sudah, jika itu yang kalian mau aku akan mewujudkannya. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun lebih awal untuk kalian yang lahir pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama. Aku akan lari, pergi menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapan kalian.

AKU BUKAN BAGIAN DARI KELUARGA KALIAN LAGI.

Ketika aku sudah tidak bisa melihat ketiganya yang sudah menjauh menaiki mobil mewah milik suamiku. Aku merasakan pening yang luar biasa dikepalaku. Setetes darah segar jatuh dari dahiku diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya. Oh, aku lupa mengatakan pada meraka alasan diriku terlambat. Alasan kenapa diriku sampai terlambat menghadiri recital piano putra—mantan putraku adalah karena ada suatu kecelakaan yang menimpaku dan mengharuskan diriku dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk itulah aku harus bersusah payah kabur dari rumah sakit untuk bisa datang kesini. Tersenyum miris meratapi nasib tragis yang menimpaku. Aku hanya bisa mendengar sayup-sayup orang yang memanggilku panik dari kejauhan sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadaranku.

.

.

.

END


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm NOT Your Family**_

 _ **ShokunDAYO**_

 _ **Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pairing : SasuHina**_

 _ **STANDART WARNING APPLIED, SPORADIC UPDATE!(MAYBE)**_

.

.

.

"Niina-san, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Ayame tidak memenuhi shiftnya apakah harus aku lagi yang menggantikan?" Mengapit ponselnya dipundak sementara tangannya sibuk mencari kartu langganan kereta ditas jinjingnya. Hinata dengan terpogoh-pogoh masuk kedalam stasiun yang ramai karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

" . . . "  
"Iya aku tahu, tapi ini terlalu mustahil untukku. Dua klien sekaligus dalam satu minggu? Apakah kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya menyesuaikan jadwalku dengan jadwal kereta yang ada? Belum lagi tempat mereka yang sangat berjauhan—oh tidak, kau tidak akan menambahiku pekerjaan baru lagi!" Hardik Hinata kesal mengetahui bahwa bossnya akan memberikan pekerjaan yang baru lagi kepadanya mengingat betapa padatnya jadwalnya selama dua bulan terakhir.

" . . ."

Balasan disebrang membuat Hinata makin murka dan ingin segera memutus hubungan kerjanya dengan sang pemilik kuasa. Tetapi, mengingat pemasukan ekonominya yang seperti musim paceklik, Hinata menahan amarahnya untuk tak segera mendobrak pintu kantornya dan mencekik atasannya tersebut. Sabar Hinata—jika tidak melakukan pekerjaan ini apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Ya—ya—ya! Aku akan mengambilnya jika kau berjanji untuk menganti shiftku di keluarga Tanaka dan Nababa dengan orang lain." Hinata menghela nafasnya lelah. Jujur, dirinya sedikit bangga karena sang bossnya sangat mengandalkannya tetapi kalau dipekerjakan seperti sapi perah seperti ini siapa juga yang mau? Toh dirinya tidak membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Niina-san, seperti yang kau bilang barusan. Jika aku menerima pekerjaan ini berarti aku harus tinggal dengan mereka selama tiga bulan kedepan dan kau berpikir aku bisa mengambil pekerjaan yang lainnya? Oh Kami-sama, aku tidak bisa membelah diri. Gantikan shiftku dengan Runa dan Shiroi maka akan kuambil pekerjaan ini. Take it or leave it." Ancam Hinata yang sudah sangat berang dengan Niina. Melihat jam digital yang menunjukan waktu 7.05, Hinata mempunyai waktu 10 menit sebelum kereta yang dinaikinya tiba. Mengambil posisi diluar garis kuning yang tersedia, Hinata berdiri menunggu kereta dengan sabar bersama ratusan penumpang yang lainnya.

". . ."

"Ah, senang sekali rasanya akhirnya kita menemukan solusi yang sama. Tolong kirim alamat mereka ke emailku dan aku akan pergi kesana jam 10 nanti setelah aku selesai mandi dan sarapan." Menutup teleponnya diiringi senyum kepuasan. Hinata segera mengecek email yang masuk saat hpnya bergetar karena ada pemberitahuan.

"Oh Kami-sama, apa kau bercanda?"

.

.

.

 **Sasuke Uchiha's POV**

"Aku benci ini, Papa. Papa tahu kalau aku tidak ingin pindah kesini dan Papa tetap memaksaku untuk datang kesini." Protest putra semata wayangku yang berdiri disebrang ruangan dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada dan raut muka yang tidak senang.

"Hanya untuk tiga bulan. Setelah itu kita bisa kem—"

"TIDAK! Aku ingin kembali sekarang!" Rengeknya memotong kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan dan berjalan cepat memperpendek jarak yang ada diantara kita. "Bagaimana jika Mama kembali saat kita pergi dan tidak menemukan kita? Dia akan pergi lagi!" Teriaknya lantang kemudian mulai terengah-engah. Hatiku sakit melihat putraku harus merana menanggung semua kesalahanku.

Hari ini sudah genap tiga tahun dua bulan dan tiga hari semenjak kepergian Hinata. Ya, aku terlihat menyedihkan tetapi mau bagaimana lagi seperti deprogram otomatis diriku terus menghitungnya. Masih kuingat dengan jelas hari terkutuk itu, hari dimana kami kehilangan sesosok istri dan ibu yang baik untuk—aku berharap tidak untuk selamanya.

Setelah merayakan keberhasilan resital piano Ichirou dengan mewah yang menyambut kami dirumah kami adalah dua orang polisi yang mengabarkan bahwa Hinata terlibat tabrakan beruntun dijalan tol. Mereka sudah membawa Hinata yang terluka kerumah sakit walaupun sejam kemudian dirinya dinyatakan hilang karena ditengah kepanikan yang melanda rumah sakit karena pasien yang terus berdatangan, mereka tidak mampu mengawasi Hinata dengan maksimal.

Wajahku memucat ketika menanyakan kapan tepatnya kecelakaan itu terjadi dan apa yang kutakutkan ternyata benar adanya. Kecelakaan itu terjadi bersamaan dengan resital piano Ichirou diadakan. Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk kabur dari rumah sakit hanya untuk menghadiri acara tersebut dan apa balasan untuknya? Hanya caci-maki dari seorang suami dan anak ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang karena keterlambatannya.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kami bisa berlaku sekejam itu padanya? Aku tidak kaget jika setelahnya dia tiba-tiba hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Seminggu semenjak hari itu, aku memutus semua hubunganku dengan Karin. Aku berusaha memfokuskan diriku untuk mencari Hinata sampai aku dapat membawanya kembali pulang kerumah dan memohon maaf atas semua apa yang pernah kami lakukan padanya.

Aku tahu pernikahan kita didasari oleh cinta tetapi semenjak Ichirou lahir, aku berpikir bahwa pernikahan ini dapat berjalan lancar. Sampai akhirnya Karin datang dan mencoba kembali merangkak masuk dalam kehidupanku. Aku yang terbutakan oleh ketidakpuasan akan hubungan masa lalu yang kandas ditengah jalan mencoba untuk menghidupkan romansa cinta itu kembali. Saat itu aku belum menyadari bahwa apa yang kubutuhkan dalam hidupku dan keluargaku adalah Hinata bukan Karin. Tetapi saat aku sadar semua sudah terlambat, bahkan detektif swasta terkenal yang kusewa untuk menyelediki keberadaan selalu pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Hanya dua tahun lalu, tiba-tiba datang sepucuk surat darinya ke kediamanku. Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat amplop coklat berisi surat cerai yang sudah lengkap tertandatangani dan sebuah nota yang mengatakan bahwa aku telah bebas dan dia ikut berbahagia terhadap hubunganku dan Karin.

Saat itu juga aku berteriak terhadap detektif yang kusewa untuk mencari tahu dari kota mana surat itu berasal jadi aku bisa menemukan dirinya. Sekuncup harapan yang bahkan belum mekar itu sudah layu kala dia datang melaporkan bahwa Hinata mengirimkannya dari kota yang lain dan yang tertera sebagai identitas satu-satunya dalam surat yang datang itu adalah nama dan sebuah nomor telepon palsu.

Sampai saat ini aku masih belum menyerah untuk menemukannya tetapi semakin hari, semakin sulit bagiku untuk terus mempertahankan kewarasanku. Keluargaku sudah hancur sampai titik dimana kami tak dapat memperbaikinya jika tidak ada Hinata disini. Hubunganku dengan Ichirou pun seakan semakin menjauh. Ichirou percaya bahwa mamanya pergi karena dia tidak menjadi anak yang baik, dirinya menjadi orang yang selalu berambisi untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Mamanya akan pulang kerumah jika dia menjadi orang yang hebat. Mamanya akan pulang kerumah jika dia mempunyai banyak piala dengan ukiran nama 'Ichirou Uchiha' didalam lemari kaca kamarnya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi yang terbaik hingga akhirnya Hinata mau memaafkannya dan sudi untuk mengakuinya sebagai putranya lagi.

"Tenang saja, Ichi. Kita tidak mungkin melewatkannya. Aku sudah bilang kepada Chiyo-san jika Hinata datang—"

"Tapi MAMA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DATANG! Kumohon Papa, izinkan aku kembali kerumah untuk menunggunya. Aku tahu Mama tidak akan kembali, tetapi aku ingin tetap menunggunya disana seperti anak baik yang selalu disukainya." Anakku kembali menangis, dia—tidak tetapi kami sudah sangat lelah dengan semua keadaan kami. Kami membutuhkan Hinata tetapi kepergian Hinata juga merupakan kesalahan kami sendiri. Ini hanya seperti hukuman dari Tuhan karena kami menyia-nyiakan seorang malaikat tanpa sayap sepertinya.

"Tidak bisa. Kita akan kembali lagi setelah tiga bulan disini. Ichirou, Papa mohon jadilah anak yang baik. Pengasuhmu akan datang sebentar lagi sebaiknya kamu bersiap-siap." Melirik jam kecil yang berada diatas mejaku sudah menunjukan waktu pukul 9.50. Aku mengingatkan anakku bahwa hanya ada waktu 10 menit hingga pengasuh barunya datang.

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEORANG PENGASUH! AKU MAU MAMAKU!" Raungnya kemudian berlari membuka kedua pintu ruang kerjaku dengan paksaan. Bukannya segera berlari keluar, dirinya malah mendadak kaku melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Oh, sepertinya kalian sudah selesai." Ucap wanita tersebut dengan suara yang sangat familiar bagi kami.

"HINATA/MAMA!"

.

.

.

TBC?


End file.
